Episode 5497 (5th January 2010)
Plot Adam isn't happy that Holly is throwing herself at Aaron although he cheers up slightly when Holly mentions Scarlett fancies him. Doug watches as Ashley heads into the church, closely followed by Sally. Ashley tries to distance himself from Sally but she doesn't take the hint and instead offers to help him. Katie asks Gennie if she thinks her and Ryan are moving in together too quickly. Gennie doesn't think so so long as they love each other. Chas calls in at the surgery with a card and a gift for Aaron as it's his eighteenth birthday. Mark wonders if the Wyldes did the right thing moving to the village. Guilty Maisie avoids having a coffee with Katie by making excuses about going into work early. Chas moans to the factory workers about Aaron not even looking at the present she got him whilst Adam is frustrated that John isn't doing anything about Holly's relationship with Aaron. John states they can't dictate who Holly goes out with. Ashley acknowledges people are speculating about the nature of his relationship with Sally; he fears Nicola might say something to Laurel. Diane doesn't think Laurel will listen to gossip but Ashley isn't so certain. Aaron enjoys his first legal pint in the pub. At Victoria Cottage, Ryan sits Katie down to talk. Katie assumes he's having second thoughts about moving in together and is stunned when instead Ryan ends their relationship, telling her he doesn't love her. Aaron stares at Adam and Scarlett chatting. Later, Adam follows Aaron into the toilets and questions why he keeps looking over at him and Scarlett. Aaron denies it and reminds Adam that he and Holly and doing fine before walking out. Devastated Katie questions if Ryan has met someone else. He lies he hasn't and claims he isn't ready for a serious relationship. Ryan heads to the pub and sends Gennie to go home to console Katie. Aaron continues to stare at Adam and Scarlett and pulls away when Holly goes to kiss him. Upon witnessing Adam and Scarlett kissing, he proceeds to kiss Holly. At Tug Ghyll, Cain presents delighted Charity with an expensive engagement ring. Ryan and Maisie secretly meet behind the pub where Ryan questions if they're doing the right thing. Maisie believes they are but reiterates that Katie mustn't know there seeing each other yet. The pair fear their parents' reaction to their coupling so they agree to keep things on the down low. Holly invites Aaron over to the farm tomorrow to give him his present. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *John Barton - James Thornton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Lobby and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Vestry and nave/altar *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Home Farm - Office *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, men's toilets and car park *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,670,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes